


So this is Christmas

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: Answers the challenge Twelfth Night at eroicaml at groups.io. Will be 12 drabbles. Possibly not posted one a day, as I have to go away for a few days smack in the middle, but I'll do my best. Tags will be edited as I go along.Betaed by the lovely Heather Sparrows!If you like From Eroica With Love, feel invited to join us at https://eroicaml.groups.io
Relationships: Bonham (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete)/Agent B (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete), John Paul (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete)/Agent G (Eroica Yori Ai o Komete), Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 40
Kudos: 20
Collections: From Eroica With Love - Groups Challenges





	1. 25th of December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassieIngaben](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/gifts).



At the Castle Gloria Christmas Presents Ceremony John-Paul acted as Supreme Christmas Present Announcer, reading the name of each receiver in a haughty tone of voice and carrying the gaily wrapped parcel to the recipient. His own family, like the Royal Family, opened their presents on the 24th. Not due to Hanoverian influence, but due to Swedish traditions, courtesy of his mother. Which was great, as it allowed him to easily regift any gift he didn’t want. Bonham would enjoy John-Paul’s sister’s gift of Belgian chocolate far more than John-Paul ever would. Though Bonham always let John-Paul have some anyway.


	2. 26th of December

The real Christmas was, of course, Boxing Day! Not just for the wonderful, barely torn boxes; perfectly salvageable paper (which could be lovingly ironed) and pre-curled ribbons, but for the lovely, lovely post-Christmas shopping bonanza! The second day of Christmas saw James bouncing around shopping malls and outlets in and around London, buying all the presents that the Eroica gang would need for the year to come. James was king of the Boxing Day sales! Nobody haggled like James! Presents were rather unnecessary in the first place, of course, but no better time to buy them than during Boxing Day!


	3. 27th of December

On the third day of Christmas, Herr Hinkel rests. Everything has gone according to plan. The Young Master ate almost all of the potato salad with Frankfurters - as usual. He and the Old master studiously avoided each other on Christmas Eve - apart from the gifts exchanged (books and guns) - and then at the Midnight service. The servants all had their bonuses and all had their allotted time off, leaving most of the work around the Schloss to Herr Hinkel. But on the third day of Christmas, the servants are all back and the Masters are both gone. Herr Hinkel rests.


	4. 28th of December

In the Weber household, on the outskirts of Köln, the 28th of December is celebrated with ever as much vigour as the 24th, the 25th, the 26th or the 31st - or any other holiday, really. Z is the sole son of the family, born ten years after the youngest of four daughters. Z - born Ernst- is the Weber family’s own Christmas miracle, born perfectly between the 24th and New Year. Three days remain until the end of the year, but for the Webers, the celebrations start on the 24th and end on the 6th, but they culminate on the 28th.


	5. 29th of December

Bonham doesn’t really celebrate Christmas. Oh, he likes the food and he enjoys buying presents for the people he loves. He enjoys making them happy. Sometimes he starts in November already, to find suitable presents for everyone. No one really makes the same effort to get a perfect present for good old Bonham. They mostly give him chocolate. Bonham likes chocolate, sure, but … it’s nothing really special, is it? Sometimes his effort feels … pointless. Bonham is glad for the quiet days between Christmas and New Year, when he doesn’t have to be reminded that no one really loves him back.


	6. 30th of December

NATO’s custom to rename agents surprised A (then W), but he appreciated the protection granted by the impersonal address. Later he was proud to be promoted O, N, G and eventually A. His parents never knew that his best friends never learned his actual name. Perhaps even his wife wouldn’t remember it. A is rather happy being A. His actual name was Egwin, after some monk who died on December the 30th. Each year A lifts a glass to poor Egwin. It’s the least he can do. Sometimes he wonders if Egwin would have liked to be called A too.


	7. 31st of December

“You must trust me, Major, it’s a life or death situation!” Dorian said with utter conviction. He grasped the lapel of Klaus’s shirt with both hands and there was a wild look in his oh so blue eyes. “If you don’t kiss me at the stroke of midnight we will all die!” Everyone present strongly suspected that the fop was just fooling around, as usual. But never let it be said that Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach shirked his duty. And since everyone lived past the last stroke of the bell, perhaps the kiss really did save them all ...


	8. 1st of January

After having received his possibly-world-saving New Year kiss from a very sceptical-looking Klaus, Dorian decided to save what was most important - himself - and dashed away. He dodged the other partygoers with elegant ease and dove through the narrow corridors of the Schloss with the ease of one who had studied the blueprints in detail. As he approached the attic and the roof exit where the Blimp waited, he laughed in victory. A new year, a new possibility: this would be the year that Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach would be his! Unless Klaus caught him and killed him, that is.


	9. 2nd of January

“Herr Hinkel, is it true what I was told yesterday? Did some barely masked British fop with hair like an untrimmed poodle kiss my son at the Schloss party at midnight?” Heinz von Eberbach listened to the butler’s reply on the phone, shaking his head. “And would you say that Klaus could have caught him, if he had made more of an effort?” He listened to the reply. “Well, damn it. Tell the boy to make more of an effort to catch the man next time he kisses him. Tell him that they can adopt! I want grandchildren, damn it!”


	10. 3rd of January

Klaus had had enough of this bloody nonsense. Pressure from his father! Pressure from his butler (oh, Klaus knew very well what those little sighs meant)! Pressure from the Chief, of all people! And that trickster thief, barging in and being all tempting! Klaus had had enough, damn it! A chain is only as strong as its weakest link and something needed to be done, or he would be stuck in this ridiculous spectacle forever. Time to grab the bull by the horns and break the stalemate. Enough was fucking enough! “G! B! Get your passports! We’re going to England!”


	11. 4th of January

Since New Year’s Eve B has been thinking about how he hated being alone. Well, he had started considering things much earlier, but more like a fancy, rather than a possibility. But what happened then between the major and the thief, well, that really gets a man thinking, doesn’t it? Being alone really sucks. Heart beating much too hard, B sidled up to Bonham at the pub, signalling to the bartender to fill up for both of them. When Bonham turned towards him, B smiled. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I … think we could be good for one another.”


	12. 5th of January

G honestly wasn’t sure why the major had requested his and B’s company to Castle Gloria. Surely not even the major had guessed that G and John-Paul had started a relationship. At the door, the major demanded to see Lord Gloria, who swiftly appeared, only to be swept off his feet as the major kissed him perfunctorily and then marched in. Lingering outside, G hastily freed a piece of chalk from a pocket, reached up and scribbled the initials of the magi and the year over the door. “May Christ bless this house,” G whispered softly, and hurried on inside.


End file.
